Nativity Play
by Xhoelli
Summary: Nativity play rehearsal backstage. Losties as kids. Humor. Sawyer x Ana, Charlie x Claire, Ethan x Claire and more.


Rating: PG to be safe  
Pairing: Sana, PB&J, Eclaire and more  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Lost.  
Spoilers: Up to 2x15? Or none.  
Warning: None. Ok, it's basically a parody, so minor character bashing, but nothing really offensive. And some words that make little Claire gasp ;)  
Author's note: English isn't my first language. One-shot. Not _really_ a shipper fic since they're 9-year-olds, but shippy enough.  
Summary: Third grade Nativity play rehearsal backstage. Very loosely sequelish to Water Guns.

Nine-year-old James "Sawyer" Ford decided that if he wasn't in love with Ana Lucia Cortez for good two years, he would fall in love at this very moment. He's never been much into anything girly and and even less into anything cute, but Ana with her dark complexion in long white dress with wings and golden stars left him speechless. Almost.

"Looking stunning, Lulu."

"Whatever." Ana rolls her eyes. "Can't even move in it!"

"Well, you don't have to move, just stand and sing." Sawyer grins and Ana sighs.

"Right." She sits down furiously. "And Mary is blonde."

"Why you'd want to be Mary, you don't even like dolls."

"But I like babies and Claire only likes dolls."

"You'd get a doll, not a baby." James definitely has a point, but Ana huffs angrily again.

"We'd make better Mary and Joseph than them." 

"But we'll marry and they won't." James shrugs and Ana actually smiles at their plan. Two daughters and a son. And a chocolate labrador as Sawyer's suggestion and a grey tabby cat as Ana's.  
Yeah, they have it all planned and she likes it.

"You're right Cowboy, well, sometimes you are."

He grins widely in reply.

"Uh, they calling ya." He hears the teacher's voice and Ana gets up quickly as she always and promptly falls down tangled in her dress.

"Damn it!" She shouts getting up and heading toward the stage, which makes Claire gasp at the bad word and Sawyer grin even wider.  
The grin turns into a silent "Wow..." he doesn't even realize saying out loud. He's never heard Ana singing before, they haven't practiced for the play together yet. He already loves that she never giggles or chats like other girls, she just... speaks. When she doesn't shout or bark or something, that's it. But her singing...

"Beautiful." he whispers and almost jumps in surprise.

"Why thank you." said Kate Austen, who apparently has approached him a while before. "I knew you'd like it."  
"It" means probably the stars. Everywhere. Including on her forehead, neck, hands and probably every single one of her freckles.

"Me or Jackie boy?" He asks more annoyed than amused - standard reaction to Kate Austen.

"You." She giggles and corrects, seeing Jack passing them by. "Both of you. I didn't want to be Mary 'cause you wasn't picked for Joseph." She continues after Jack leaves the room.

"'Cause there can't be two Josephs." Sawyer mutters and decides some truth could maybe make Kate stop talking when he just wanted to listen. "I was talking about Ana."

"Oh, right." Kate giggles. "You don't need to get shy now, didn't even know you can."

"Huh?"

"There's no Ana here."

"Sure there's no Ana here, but there's Ana on the stage and if you shut up for a while you'd hear her." He states bluntly and flashes a dimpled smile at her horrified expression and another Claire's gasp.

"Fine." Kate shrugs and smiles triumphantly "But I have a bigger solo to sing than she does!"

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day..." Ethan Rom isn't aware that Saywer prefers his song over Kate's. It's not even part of the play, Ethan sings because Claire likes it. She giggles and lets him hold the doll and surprisingly he's not ashamed to be a boy holding a doll. There's actually something fascinating in it, maybe just because it's Claire's. He even wanted to be Joseph but the teacher said she'd be creeped out to have "Joseph" constantly talking about nooses.

"Creeped out by YOU?" Claire asks incredously "And Charlie talks about monsters..."

"Yeah, she mentioned it, but said that at least monsters aren't real."

"Ah..." Claire nods slightly. "Oh! Hi Charlie." She gets the doll back, waves to Ethan and smiles at her play partner.

"What did he do to you?" 

"Ethan? Oh, nothing! Just played with the doll and sang me Catch a Falling Star."

Claire smiles widely and Charlie tries to smile back, but wants to throw a tantrum he's too old for. Or at least his dad says so.

"I can sing too! I can sing BETTER!"

"Oh, I know you do." Claire is still smiling happily. "You can hold the doll now if you want to... Besides, why would Ethan do anything to me?"

"Because he just threw me in mud this morning?" Charlie imitates pushing someone with the doll in his hands and it lands on the floor right in front of Sawyer and Ana who's already back.

"Charlie!" Claire runs to pick up the doll and bumps into Ethan. He picks it up instead, hands it to the nearest person who happens to be Ana Lucia and jumps on Charlie with Claire following them screaming.

"Ethan! Charlie!" The teacher tries to grab each boy in one hand, but they keep throwing punches.

"Enough! No roles, you're gonna take care of decorations from now on. And Charlie, shouldn't you go to the nurse with your nose?"

Ethan lets out a silent laugh that it's not him who should.

"Claire?!" The teacher gasps at the sight of bloody scratches appearing on Ethan's face.

"Fine! Ana Lucia Cortez gonna be Mary. And-" She eyes the room and sighs reluctantly turning back toward grinning Sawyer. "And James Ford."

"So, we got a freakin' doll in the end." Ana looks at him trying to act annoyed, but can't hide a small smirk.

"Well Chica, let's say it's Baby Jesus."

"Before Luana?" Ana openly smirks.

"Luana Jamie."


End file.
